Zoé
by Misila
Summary: A Louis le gusta, pero también le da miedo. Es extraña y hermosa. Y peligrosa, quizá.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Cuéntame una historia de terror_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_.

* * *

_**Zoé**_

o—o

La torre Eiffel, el símbolo indiscutible de París, de Francia en general, es probablemente el monumento que más aburre a Louis Weasley en todo el mundo.

El joven suelta un bufido y agradece que desde la ventana no se vea la enorme estructura de acero. Ha de admitir que cuando era pequeño y su padre lo subía hasta la parte más alta, desde donde veía tantas cosas que ni las distinguía, le gustaba y se sentía pequeñito en la inmensidad del país natal de su madre, pero de eso hace muchos años. La tradicional subida a la torre le provoca sopor, y la vista está tan repetida que, si fuese diestro para el dibujo, Louis podría pintarla con los ojos cerrados.

Es por eso por lo que, en lugar de acompañar a sus padres y sus hermanas a ver París desde las alturas por enésima vez, finge no encontrarse bien y se queda en la pequeña casa cerca de Notre Dame que alquilan sus padres todos los veranos. Mientras su familia se dirige a los Campos de Marte, Louis mira por la ventana de su dormitorio, en el piso superior, y traza mentalmente el curso del Sena entre los edificios, lamentando no poder bañarse en él.

No es el agua lo único que Louis echa de menos. James va con él a Francia todos los veranos, pero esta vez le ha dado plantón. Al joven no le importa que su primo haya salido del armario, pero se siente un poco solo desde que James tiene que dividir su tiempo entre el joven y su novio, que para colmo es un completo imbécil.

Cuando se cansa de observar la panorámica, Louis decide salir a dar un paseo. Después de pasar gran parte de los veranos ahí, el joven conoce París como la palma de su mano. No le gusta acercarse a los lugares más turísticos, sin embargo. Hay mucha gente y el joven suele agobiarse.

Mientras va perdido en su mundo, Louis gira en calles al azar, sabiendo que podrá volver. Acumula unos gramos de rencor hacia James por haberlo dejado tirado y varias toneladas de odio al novio de su primo por acapararlo, desea que sus hermanas, que siguen estando encantadas con ver lo mismo cada año, se lo estén pasando bien en la torre, y echa de menos el Refugio y la playa. Y nadar. Por las calzas de Merlín, Louis daría su varita a cambio de una playa portátil.

Sale de sus meditaciones cuando descubre a una chica sentada en el borde de la acera.

Probablemente, Louis no le hubiese llamado la atención si no llevara ropa tan extraña. El joven está habituado tanto a las túnicas como a la ropa muggle, pero ni en la Francia mágica ni en la muggle es normal salir a la calle en camisón. Aunque, más que un camisón, la muchacha parece llevar puesta una camisa demasiado grande.

No es fea. Es, de hecho, bonita. Es bien distinta a Noah Longbottom, que es algo así como un referente para Louis (aunque ni él sabría decir desde cuándo), pero el joven no puede negar que es preciosa. Es apenas unos centímetros más baja que él; el pelo, negro y muy rizado, le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, y tiene la piel bronceada de quien pasa mucho tiempo al sol. Sus ojos son casi tan oscuros como su pelo, enormes y profundos. La mirada de la chica se clava en Louis con tanta intensidad que lo hace sonrojarse un poco.

—Hola —saluda Louis en francés, intentando sonreír.

Ella no sonríe.

—Hola —replica. Lo observa de nuevo de arriba abajo y Louis resiste el impulso de esconderse tras una farola—. Extranjero —comenta.

Louis se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo a medias. Toda mi familia materna es francesa. Aunque creo que prefiero Inglaterra, la verdad.

—¿Tienes nombre? —inquiere la chica. No parece haber prestado atención a sus palabras.

—Louis. Louis Weasley.

—¿Louis, como el Rey Sol?

—Y como los trece que hubo antes de él —replica Louis, sonriendo—. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—Zoé. Dicen que significa _vida _—comenta Zoé. A Louis le parece que el nombre le pega. De repente se encuentra en un dilema. Le gustaría acercarse a ella, verla más de cerca y comprobar si sus mejillas son tan suaves al tacto como a la vista, pero al mismo tiempo hay algo que lo impulsa a alejarse de Zoé. Ella, que no parece haberse dado cuenta del debate interno de Louis, tiende la mano hacia él—. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme a dar un paseo, Rey Sol?

Louis frunce el ceño; su abuelo lo llamó una vez así, de broma, y no le gusta. Sin embargo, supone que, si Zoé no se da cuenta por sí misma, ya le recordará él que tiene un nombre que le gusta mucho. Los reyes no le caen bien; le parece que están muy mimados.

—Claro —Louis sonríe, a sabiendas de que no verá respondido su gesto, y toma la mano de la joven.

o—o

Zoé no sonríe. Es ágil como un gato, silenciosa, y nunca está pendiente a lo que dice Louis a partir de la tercera palabra. Lleva al joven por callejones en los que nunca había estado, atraviesa con él parques que no sabía que existían y habla de asuntos en los que él no ha tenido interés hasta ahora.

Louis no está seguro de lo que opina de Zoé, y no logra formarse una idea sobre la joven en todas las horas que pasan juntos. Le parece algo extraña y retraída, pero al mismo tiempo hay algo misterioso que fascina al joven. Ella y Noah no son diferentes sólo físicamente; mientras que la amiga de Louis es un libro abierto para él, el alma de Zoé está protegida por capas y capas de miradas intensas y palabras extrañas.

Con todo, cuando Louis le dice que ha de volver a casa, que ya es tarde –y es cierto: está anocheciendo; pero Louis siente que lleva menos de diez minutos con Zoé–, los ojos oscuros de ella destellan con algo parecido a la malicia.

—Ven a verme esta noche —le pide. Están a dos calles de la casa de Louis.

—Eh… No puedo, Zoé —replica Louis, apoyándose en la pared de una casa—. Tengo que dormir y esas cosas.

Zoé hace un puchero.

—¿No puedes aguantar despierto una noche? ¿Ni siquiera _por mí_?

Louis duda. No sería la primera vez que sale a hurtadillas de su casa de París, y sabe qué debe hacer exactamente para no despertar a sus padres. Además, cumplió diecisiete años hace menos de una semana; lo tiene aún más sencillo para escaparse.

—No —sacude la cabeza—. No quiero meterme en líos; mis padres me castigarán todo el verano si se enteran… —aunque lo cierto es que la idea de ir por ahí de noche, con una desconocida, no le atrae. Louis sabe que generalmente eso lo dicen las chicas, pero hay algo en Zoé que le da miedo.

Zoé enarca una ceja.

—Cobarde —susurra, y Louis tiene la certeza de que sabía de antemano que ese insulto le dolería más que ningún otro—. ¿Qué temes?

Sin dejarle responder, Zoé se acerca a Louis en un movimiento rápido, fluido. Apoya las manos en el pecho del joven y lo mira a los ojos, y a Louis le parece ver algo en ellos, algo más que las ganas de burlarse de él.

—Zoé, quítate —ordena con suavidad.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere ella, acercando su rostro al de él—. Lo estás deseando, igual que lo deseaba René…

Louis no tiene tiempo para preguntar quién es René. Zoé lo besa, y a él no le queda más opción que responder al gesto. No está seguro de que sea correcto, pero la chica parece intentar callar su conciencia a besos. A Louis se le antoja algo parecido a un imán; pero los dos polos están superpuestos, de forma que el impulso de empujar a Zoé lejos de él y el de romper su camisón a tirones luchan en su interior, y ninguno gana.

Y, de mientras, Zoé sigue siendo dueña de sus labios.

o—o

Louis aún no está seguro de cómo ha logrado reunir la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para separarse de Zoé. Y tampoco consigue convencerse de que haya sido lo mejor que podía haber hecho, habida cuenta de la parte de su anatomía que la chica ha conseguido despertar.

Se da cabezazos con la pared de la ducha, aunque no demasiado fuerte. Bastante ha tenido con el sermón de su madre sobre desaparecer todo el día sin dejar ni una nota; lo último que necesita es que sus padres lo encuentren en la ducha desnudo e inconsciente.

Tras unos minutos, Louis sale de la ducha, se pone el pijama y se deja caer en la cama del dormitorio que comparte con Victoire, cansado pese a no haber hecho ningún esfuerzo excesivo. Bueno, salvo empujar a Zoé, echar a correr hacia su casa, tropezar con sus propios pies y desollarse las palmas de las manos y las rodillas al caer.

Vic entra en la habitación cuando los pensamientos de Louis empiezan a deshilacharse y el joven está algo adormilado.

—Mamá dice que bajes a cenar.

—No tengo hambre —replica Louis, con la mirada fija en el techo.

Se produce un tenso silencio, y el joven sabe que su hermana lo está mirando fijamente. Se niega a devolverle la mirada.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunta Victoire finalmente.

—¿Cómo se llama quién?

—La chica —Louis clava los ojos en su hermana, sorprendido. _¿Cómo lo sabe?_—. Oh, vamos. No me chupo el dedo. No hubieras estado todo el día perdido si no fuese por alguna.

Louis deja pasar unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Zoé. Significa _vida_.

Victoire arquea las cejas.

—Vaya. Sí que te ha encandilado. ¿Cómo es?

—Rara. Va en camisón. Guapa. No sonríe. Sabe cosas curiosas. Me da miedo. Y no necesita esmerarse para… —Louis carraspea y no termina la oración.

Vic sacude la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Les diré que estás durmiendo.

Cuando su hermana sale de la habitación, Louis piensa en la petición de Zoé. No va a ir.

o—o

Al día siguiente, una mala noticia llega a casa. Es Victoire quien la comunica al resto, mientras lee una carta de Ninette, su prima. A Louis se le quitan las ganas de terminar el desayuno cuando lo oye.

—Su novio —explica Victoire—. Se suicidó. Tirándose desde la torre Eiffel.

—_Très_ _romantique _—comenta Dominique con burla. Se encoge ante la mirada desaprobatoria de sus padres—. ¿Qué? Es verdad. Podría haberse tirado al Sena, pero decidió desparramar sus sesos en los Campos de Marte. Además, no entiendo a la gente que se suicida.

—Ninette está destrozada —murmura Vic, releyendo la carta de su prima—. Creo que iré esta tarde a verla.

—Voy contigo —se ofrece Dominique—. No diré nada —agrega ante la mirada de sus padres—. Pero para animar a la gente soy mejor que Victoire.

—René Larroux —murmura la mayor—. Ay, pobrecito. ¿Tú no quieres venir, Louis?

—No creo que sirva de mucho —replica Louis, que lleva toda la noche pensando en Zoé.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a _haceg_? —inquiere su madre—. Tu _padge_ y yo tenemos cosas que _haceg_, y tú solo en casa…

—Escribiré a James —responde Louis, decidido a no salir a la calle. Podría encontrarse con Zoé, y no quiere.

o—o

**Deberías ir con ella**.

_No, no debería. Es rara._

**Eso no significa que debas dejarla plantada. Quiere que vayas**.

Louis se tapa los oídos, pero eso no hace que la voz que intenta convencerlo se calle. Lleva todo el día intentando sacarse a Zoé de esa manera, y ahora no puede dormir. Se ha despertado ya varias veces con la idea de que ha estado mal dejar tirada a Zoé de esa manera, y no es agradable.

_No pienso ir. Si le molesta es problema suyo__**, **_declara finalmente. Abraza la almohada y cierra los ojos, deseando dormir por fin.

Aparentemente lo consigue. Nada se mueve en la habitación en unos minutos, salvo el pecho de Louis, que sube y baja al compás de su respiración. No hay ningún cambio hasta que la ventana del dormitorio se abre desde fuera.

Una chica delgada, con el pelo oscuro y rizado, entra furtivamente en la habitación. Mira a Louis y se acerca a él sin hacer ruido, y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca se inclina para susurrar algo en su oído:

—Ven.

Louis abre los ojos y se incorpora en la cama, aunque tiene la mirada perdida, desvaída; no parece realmente despierto. Sin embargo, se levanta y sigue a Zoé hasta la ventana, saliendo tras ella a hurtadillas. Justo como _no_ quería.

o—o

Louis se encuentra con una vista que se ha aprendido de memoria a lo largo de los años. París, la Ciudad de la Luz, duerme iluminada bajo el cielo de la noche.

Mira alrededor y se pregunta cómo ha llegado a la torre Eiffel; y, además, al nivel superior. Enseguida localiza a Zoé, que mira el paisaje con adoración.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué has hecho?

Zoé gira la cabeza hasta que su mirada se posa en él.

—Pedirte que vinieras. Tú has aceptado.

Louis palidece. Intenta recordar el camino desde su casa hasta donde está, pero no logra encontrar nada. Es como si se hubiese aparecido ahí; de hecho, aún está en pijama. Retrocede ante la intensidad de la mirada de Zoé.

—Bien, pues me voy a mi casa —anuncia. Echa a andar hacia las escaleras, y una parte de él se pregunta cómo han podido subir sin que los vea ninguno de los numerosos guardias de la torre. Ni ninguna cámara.

—No te vas a ir a ningún lado, Rey Sol —restalla la voz de Zoé tras él.

Louis se detiene y se da la vuelta para encararla.

—No sé qué has hecho —admite—, pero no vas a volver a hacerlo. He dicho que me voy —vuelve a girarse para llegar hasta las escaleras, pero un extraño sonido tras él hace que se quede paralizado.

No es un gruñido, ni un chillido, ni un gemido. De hecho, Louis no tiene la menor idea de cómo clasificarlo. Lo único de lo que está seguro es que le hiela la sangre, y que antes de decidir si quiere o no mirar nota un golpe en la espalda que lo hace trastabillar hacia adelante y caer al suelo.

Reprimiendo un quejido, se da la vuelta y mira a Zoé.

Sólo que _eso_ no es Zoé. O al menos, no la misma Zoé de antes.

Es un ser más alto que la chica, con unos enormes colmillos y lo que parecen garras al final de sus manos y sus pies. Su cabello rizado ha dejado de ser inerte y parece flotar alrededor de su cabeza, como si tuviera vida propia, y de su espalda nacen dos enormes alas negras y membranosas, como las de un murciélago. Lo único que no ha cambiado sus ojos. Siguen oscuros, enormes y profundos; pero ahora están llenos de un odio inhumano y algo más, algo que Louis sabe que va a hacerle daño.

—Esto no debería ocurrir —sisea Zoé; incluso su voz ha cambiado. Parece un siseo, y entre sus colmillos afilados se entrevén las dos puntas de una lengua bífida—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te afecta? Con René y los otros fue fácil…

El nombre remueve algo en la mente de Louis. De repente se ve transportado al desayuno, a la carta que ha recibido Victoire. _René Larroux. Se suicidó. Tirándose desde la torre Eiffel. Très romantique_.

Louis comprende en ese momento por qué una parte de él no quería acercarse a Zoé. Se llama instinto de conservación.

—Lo obligaste a tirarse —comenta—. Lograste que hiciera lo que querías.

Zoé sonríe por primera vez. Es un gesto tan vacío que Louis siente más miedo en ese momento que en toda la noche.

—Por supuesto. _Hombres_. Sois demasiado fáciles de manipular —ladea la cabeza—. Claro que contigo es distinto. Ha sido fácil hacerte venir, pero te has recuperado cuando te he ordenado saltar. No tengo ningún problema; si no lo haces por voluntad propia, ya me encargaré yo.

Louis se pone en pie y, sin mediar palabra, se dirige hacia las escaleras. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que no tiene su varita; ha debido dejarla en su mesita de noche. Sin embargo, tan rápido que ni siquiera la ve moverse, Zoé se pone en medio. Louis retrocede un paso, pero no es suficiente para evitar que las garras de Zoé se hundan en su hombro.

Se sacude y se libera soltando un grito de dolor, notando la sangre empapar su pijama. Mira a Zoé, que sigue sonriendo. La chica –o lo que queda de ella– se lanza hacia él. Louis se aparta hacia un lado y trata de dirigirse, de nuevo, hacia las escaleras, pero Zoé le corta el paso nuevamente. En esta ocasión no se interpone entre él y su destino, sino que lo agarra del cuello y lo aleja de las escaleras. Louis lanza una patada hacia atrás y escucha un grito, pero Zoé no lo libera. Con un movimiento brusco y sacando la fuerza de Merlín sabrá dónde, la muchacha lanza a Louis al suelo.

Antes de que pueda levantarse, o incorporarse siquiera, nota las garras de Zoé, esta vez en su espalda. Louis se da la vuelta y, sin importarle que le hayan enseñado desde pequeño que está feo pegar a una dama, le atiza un puñetazo. Zoé retrocede, sorprendida, pero suelta una carcajada.

—Vaya… No eres tan débil como creía —Louis se pone en pie; pese a que está temblando, apenas siente el dolor de sus heridas; es como si perteneciesen a alguien que está junto a él—. No importa; estábamos jugando.

Louis sabe cómo debería apartarse; está empezando a comprender la forma en que Zoé se mueve. Sin embargo, no es lo suficientemente rápido, y en esta ocasión el ataque es distinto. De las garras de Zoé brota una bola incandescente que sale disparada hacia Louis. Además de la quemadura en el pecho, el fuego hace que Louis trastabille varios pasos. El terror sube por su garganta como la bilis cuando nota la baranda tras él, lo único que lo separa de caer al vacío.

Zoé también se ha dado cuenta. Sin embargo, antes de que Louis pueda verla sonreír, o decir algo, se acerca a él, inmoviliza sus brazos y lo tira al suelo. Louis ve a Zoé, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, y su sonrisa le resulta aún más terrorífica, con su lengua bífida asomando entre sus colmillos afilados.

—Apártate —ordena Louis, y se siente ridículo al decirlo. _Como si fuese a servir de algo_.

—¿Ya no te gusto? —sisea Zoé con malicia—. El otro día no decías eso —Louis intenta desasirse, pero la presa de Zoé es demasiado férrea y él apenas puede respirar; el pecho le arde—. Apenas te dolerá. Cuando caes es como si volaras. Y luego apenas es un segundo de dolor antes de que mueras. Y dudo que tengas capacidad para pensarlo.

Zoé baja la cabeza, y Louis, aterrado, apenas atina a gritar cuando los colmillos de la muchacha se hunden en su cuello. Ni siquiera logra intentar que Zoé se aparte, que deje de beber su sangre. Escucha el sonido como de succión, lo que unido al abrasante dolor del pecho hace que sienta náuseas, pero al mismo tiempo una intensa somnolencia se adueña de él. Louis hace un último esfuerzo por moverse, pero está demasiado débil y su parte más básica agradece dejar de sentir.

—Muy bien —escucha decir a Zoé, tras lo que le parecen décadas—. Ahora sólo tienes que hacer una cosita más. Levántate.

Louis trata de mirar alrededor, pero todo lo que ve es un borrón oscuro. Unas manos lo sujetan para evitar que se caiga mientras él se pone en pie. El joven se pregunta por qué está haciendo eso, cuando está seguro de que no _debe_ obedecer a Zoé. Pero, aun así, le hace caso.

—¿Y ahora? —se oye preguntar.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de Zoé suena como si proviniera de muy lejos. Louis también escucha algo más, aunque no es capaz de identificarlo. Si no estuviese en ese estado se daría cuenta de que son gritos. Pero lo único de lo que se percata es que Zoé deja de sujetarlo, y él cae.

Su caída no termina. Louis no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa esperando el fin de ese momento eterno, pero se le ocurre que, después de todo, Zoé tenía razón. Caer es como volar, y no es doloroso. Es casi agradable. Y, tal y como Zoé ha dicho, cuando llega al suelo sólo duele durante un instante.

Luego todo se desvanece.

o—o

_La muerte no es el fin_, razona Louis.

A él, desde luego, no le parece que todo haya terminado. A su alrededor ve borrones de distintos colores y siente caricias y oye voces, y una de las pocas cosas de las que está seguro es que se encuentra fatal. Siente un dolor lacerante en el hombro y en la espalda, y de no ser por _algo_ que lo obliga a seguir respirando probablemente no sería capaz de hacerlo. Es como si hubieran encerrado un pequeño sol en su caja torácica.

—Se está moviendo, mira.

—Menos mal.

—Eh, Louis. Louis, ¿me oyes?

Reconocer a sus hermanas ayuda a que Louis se sienta mejor, o al menos no tan horriblemente mal. Sin embargo, no está seguro de ser capaz de responder. Intenta decir que sí, pero todo lo que sale de sus labios es un gemido ahogado.

—Déjalo descansar, Minnie.

—Sólo intento que se despierte, que ya va siendo hora.

Cuando Louis consigue abrir los ojos, debe de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que ha oído hablar a Victoire y a Dominique. Se encuentra en una habitación que no reconoce, con todo blanco, y lo único que se ve por la ventana es una noche sin estrellas.

Antes de intentar incorporarse se lleva una mano al pecho con precaución. Además de una punzada de dolor y unas intensas náuseas, descubre gruesos vendajes rodeando sus costillas. Louis observa su mano derecha. Una aguja se clava en el dorso de su mano, introduciendo lo que el joven supone que será suero.

No sin dificultad, Louis se incorpora hasta quedar sentado. El esfuerzo hace que se maree y el ardor en su pecho aumente, pero tras unos minutos se recupera un poco y baja los pies de la cama. Se quita la aguja de la mano y se pone en pie, y cuando la habitación deja de dar vueltas se dirige hacia la puerta, sin saber muy bien qué busca.

Sea lo que sea, cuando Louis se ve reflejado en el cristal circular de la puerta no puede evitar quedarse mirándose. Tiene el rostro más delgado de lo acostumbrado, y sus ojos azules parecen saltones en un rostro más pálido que de costumbre. Su cabello rubio parece una planta mustia que se pega a su cabeza.

Sin embargo, lo que más impresiona al joven son las dos heridas, pequeñas y circulares, que tiene en un lado del cuello. Louis se lleva una mano a la mordedura mientras recuerda a Zoé inclinándose sobre él y bebiendo su sangre. La imagen que se forma en su mente hace que se estremezca; ¿qué diablos pasó en la torre Eiffel?

Louis se dispone a abrir la puerta, a buscar a alguien que pueda explicarle dónde está y por qué no está muerto –porque _debería_ estarlo; Louis recuerda que cayó, y si se esfuerza incluso puede evocar el golpe con el suelo–, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo la puerta se abre desde fuera, y está a punto de darle en las narices. Louis retrocede y trastabilla, ante la mirada atónita de Victoire.

—Oh, Louis —su hermana sonríe y se acerca a él. Louis se deja abrazar, y por unos instantes se olvida de Zoé y se permite no tener miedo. Victoire lo guía de vuelta a la cama y lo obliga a tumbarse—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta Louis a su vez—. ¿Por qué no estoy muerto? ¿Dónde está Zoé?

Vic alza las dos manos, como para defenderse de la avalancha de preguntas.

—Dominique te vio escaparte con ella —explica—. Como estamos en el mismo cuarto, me despertó para decírmelo. Yo era partidaria de esperar a que volvieras porque suponía que no nos interesaba lo que hicieras con tu novia… pero Minnie tenía curiosidad, y me convenció para seguirte y ver cómo era esa chica.

»Pero mientras hablábamos, vosotros nos habíais cogido ventaja. Para cuando salimos os habíamos perdido, y no os hubiéramos encontrado de no ser por un hechizo para rastrear personas. Conforme nos acercábamos a la torre Eiffel estábamos más convencidas de que lo habíamos hecho mal, pero te oímos gritar —la mirada de Victoire se ensombrece—. Así que aturdimos a los guardias y Dominique se cargó todo el sistema de cámaras, y subimos.

»Tardamos lo nuestro en llegar arriba, principalmente porque Dominique había estropeado también el ascensor y tuvimos que subir por las escaleras. Pero cuando llegamos, esa… —Victoire frunce el ceño, y Louis comprende que está intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada—, zorra —decide finalmente; Louis suelta una carcajada. Se arrepiente cuando el dolor de su pecho empeora—, te tenía a punto de tirarte. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí hasta que le lancé un hechizo. Quiso atacarnos, pero la reducimos. Costó un poco —alza el brazo, y Louis ve, a través de la manga traslúcida de la blusa de su hermana, que lo tiene vendado.

Se queda unos minutos en silencio.

—Gracias. Pero… ¿no me tiró? Caí. Me acuerdo de que caí.

—Dejó de sostenerte, y tú no estabas para tenerte en pie —le cuenta Victoire—. Tenías como la mitad de sangre que en circunstancias normales. Esa tipa era… Cuando se lo contamos a mamá, ella supuso que era una veela a la que convirtieron en vampiresa —se encoge de hombros—. No es que importe mucho. Cuando llegaron los aurores franceses, ella lo confesó todo. Y que también había matado a René, y a más. La ataron a un poste y esperaron a que amaneciera.

Louis se estremece sólo de imaginarlo. Pese a que teme y odia a Zoé, recuerda que cuando la conoció le pareció encantadora. No sabe si eso la redime o la condena más, pero, y pese a todo lo que ha pasado, en parte la compadece.

También supone que eso explica, un poco, el motivo de la extraña atracción que ejercía la joven sobre él; pese a que la bisabuela de Louis era veela, él es casi enteramente humano, pero aun así no podía controlarlo tanto como a un mago normal.

—¿Dónde están todos? —pregunta tras un rato, en parte para dejar de pensar en Zoé—. ¿Y dónde estamos nosotros, ya puestos?

—Estamos en el Real Hospital Mágico de París —responde Victoire—. Minnie está en la casa, con papá, durmiendo. Mamá está hablando con los sanadores —ladea la cabeza—. Llevas un día entero inconsciente —le comenta.

A Louis no le extraña en exceso enterarse. Cierra los ojos; está cansado.

—No pienso volver a salir con una francesa en mi vida —declara, y se le escapa un bostezo.

Victoire le aparta un mechón de pelo de la frente.

—Buena decisión, si me preguntas —comenta—. Además, Noah es más guapa que tu novia vampiresa.

El corazón de Louis da un vuelco al pensar en su amiga. Piensa en decirle a Victoire que no vuelva a comparar a Noah con Zoé, pero tiene demasiado sueño. Además, probablemente su hermana lo sepa.


End file.
